My Ghostly Friends Wiki:Application
CREDITS TO THE LAB RATS: ELITE FORCE WIKI FOR THE INFORMATION. ---- Interested in applying for a position? Well, we're looking for new staff! Click on the green box under the position title you want to apply for to expose the application. Ready to fill out the application? Head over to one of the bureaucrats/admins walls Chase McFly or Messenger Deception) and post it there. After that, wait until the respond, don't bug them about the application.Requirements are provided down below. Moderator Application Chat Moderator Application Ready to apply? Click to see the application. Content Moderator Application Ready to apply? Click to see the application. Discussion Moderator Application Ready to apply? Click to see the application. Administrator Application Ready to apply? Click to see the application. Things to Know * Please read the entire application over before posting. We're strict on choosing our staff, so fix last minute errors, and add anything else you are able too. * Once you submit your application, all you do is wait to get a response. Don't ask a staff member about it (you'll be instantly denied if done so), just wait. If you do anything else with the app, you're most likely to get instantly denied. * DO NOT copy someone else's application. If this is seen, you'll be instantly denied. * Only post an application to one bureaucrats wall, not all of their's. * You may apply for Content Moderator or Discussions Moderator, not both of them. Though, afterwords, you can still apply for chat moderator. * You must first be either a discussion or content moderator for at least a month before being able to apply for an administrator. * When applying for a Staff position, here are some things you must be familiar with. ** How would you block a user on chat? ** How would you kick a user on chat? ** How would you block a user on the wiki? ** How would you protect a page? ** How would you highlight a thread? ** How would you delete a photo? ** How would you delete a comment? For Bureaucrats Rating the Application We want mature staff on this wiki that are ready and know how to perform their given tasks, and their job. Please look at the following things in a user's application. How serious they take the application, grammar skills, maturity, accuracy on Example Situation, etc. '' Rate each of those from a 1-10 scale, and overall decide if they are fit for becoming staff on our wiki. Accepting/Denying the Application When accepting or denying an application, use one of these templates when replying. or Go to the page for each template for more information. Requirements |-|Administrators= When applying for an administrator or a bureaucrat, you must have atleast 2 requirements below: *You must have 100 useful edits *You must be active regularly *You must be understanding and matured *You must be always alert about something (like protecting such page to avoid vandalism) Your application might be accepted or denied for about 3 weeks. |-|Moderators= There are 2 types of a mod: A ''chat moderator and a discussions moderator.To be accepted as a chat moderator, you must: *Have more than 30 edits *Be active on chat regularly *Be fluent in speaking in English The chat here is less often to be active. But if there's a particular event, a chat moderator needs to be there. To be accepted as a discussions moderator or simply forum moderator, you must qualify the following: *Must have more than 50 edits *Must be active within 6 consecutive days *'Avoid' vandalizing a forum thread or creating a forum thread without any text |-|Rollback= Rollbacks are simply the users who can revert edits with just one click. With this tool, you will be able to undo vandalized edits and more. To be a rollback, you must have the following: *Must have 70 major edits *Must be active regularly *Must contribute atleast 5 edits per week *Must not abuse undoing great edits They say rollbacks are fictitious, but they're wrong.Rollbacks are important because they give importance for the articles. Don't belittle them, thank them ��.